The present invention relates to window or door blinds. More particularly, the present invention is directed to apparatus, system and methods for stabilizing blinds, such as window blinds, in a variety of positions.
At one point or another, most people have been awakened or otherwise disturbed by the sound of window blinds banging against a window or window frame on a windy day or night. Window blinds, which include venetian blinds, miniblinds and the like, often are subject to vibration or swaying due to wind or traffic conditions within a room in which the blinds are mounted. In addition to creating undesirable noise, blinds may mar the adjacent wall, window frame or door to which they are mounted.
The prior art attempts to resolve this problem are fraught with additional problems or concerns. For example, prior art devices designed to affix the window blinds to the window frame typically require that they be affixed at a particular location, such as where a bracket is attached to the frame. This is undesirable for individuals who wish to have greater flexibility in the amount that the blinds are raised or lowered prior to their securing against vibrations or the wind. Other devices have undue complexity, are difficult to use, or have other limitations which make them undesirable. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus which stabilizes blinds against unwanted movements, and can permit the securing of the blinds in a wide range of desired positions. It is further desirable to have such an apparatus be easy to use.